Song of Life
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Lorsque la chanson d'une vie prend fin, une âme disparaît, laissant derrière elle des cœurs tristes et déchirés par la douleur... DeathFic


**Song of Life**

 **\- Comment va-t-il ?** Demanda Drago inquiet.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, il n'est pas sorti depuis.** Lui répondit Théodore Nott dans le même état.

 **\- Il s'est enfermé.** Appuya Luna, les yeux remplient de tristesse. **Il ne laisse personne entrer.**

Théodore pris la blonde dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe pour la consoler un petit peu. Derrière eux, Pansy cacha ses larmes dans le cou de son mari, Neville Londubat, qui la berçait tendrement. Cela faisait une semaine que les Serpentards, Luna et Neville étaient en deuil. Leur petit serpent, Harry Potter s'était donné la mort...

Tous avaient pensé que le petit brun avait réussi à surmonter la trahison du monde sorcier et de ses amis de Griffondor mais ils s'étaient apparemment trompés lourdement. Et pour cela ils s'en voulaient. Tous les Serpentards qui avaient été à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry s'étaient retrouvés au manoir Malfoy et même si ils étaient heureux d'être de nouveau réunis, l'absence du dernier Potter leur pesait.

Et depuis une semaine le petit-ami de ce dernier s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec les derniers mots de son amour.

Dans sa chambre Blaise serrait contre lui la lettre froissée que l'on avait retrouvé près du corps d'Harry. Le papier était pleine de sang et de larmes. Blaise la connaissait par cœur mais ne cessait de la lire et la relire. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il tenait était la dernière chose de l'homme qu'il avait aimé de tout son coeur.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes alors qu'ils parcouraient encore une fois les lignes griffonnées sur le parchemin abimé.

" _ **C'est un jour comme les autres**_  
 _D'une vie banale et sans accroche_  
 _Sans attente et sans surprise_  
 _Malgré une destinée indécise_  
 _ **Et oui, la vie c'est moche**_  
 _Mais que voulez-vous, on en a pas d'autre_  
 _C'est pourquoi il faut en profiter_  
 _Malgré tant de banalité_

 _ **C'est un jour comme les autres**_  
 _Je me lève, je bouge, je m'actionne_  
 _Tel un pantin désarticulé_  
 _Aux yeux vides et mornes_  
 _Manipulé par un Dieu moqueur_  
 _Qui tire la ficelle de la moindre de nos actions_  
 _Sans scrupule et joueur,_  
 _Il attend la fin de la chanson_

 _ **Et oui, la vie c'est moche**_  
 _Si ridiculement courte et ennuyeuse_  
 _Seulement un refrain et trois couplets d'une chanteuse_  
 _La dernière note si loin et pourtant si proche_  
 _La Destinée connaît la chanson de chaque Homme_  
 _De sa douce voix, le refrain dans notre âme résonne_  
 _Tandis que la musique et les couplets sont à ses sœurs :_  
 _L'Amour, le Désespoir, la Mort et le Peur_

 _ **C'est un jour comme les autres**_  
 _D'une vie banale et sans accroche_  
 _Une vie de doutes et de reproches_  
 _Malgré nos faux airs joyeux_  
 _Et oui, la vie c'est moche_  
 _Enfermé dans une cage dorée_  
 _Dont seule la Mort détiens la clé_  
 _Malgré mes cris vers eux_

 _ **C'est un jour comme les autres**_  
 _Où une inconnue frappa à ma porte_  
 _Une cape lui recouvrait corps et visage_  
 _Mystérieuse et de mauvais présage_  
 _Elle fredonnait une chanson lente aux accents funèbres_  
 _Rapidement elle disparue dans les ténèbres_  
 _Mais chaque jours la chanson semblait plus forte_  
 _La Mort avait frappé à ma porte_

 _ **Et oui, la vie c'est moche**_  
 _Rien de plus qu'une courte chanson_  
 _Se balançant paresseusement au rythme des blanches, des noires et des croches_  
 _Notre seule porte de sortie est de trouver l'Amour_  
 _Depuis que le Bonheur est enfermé dans un puit sans fond_  
 _La Souffrance règne en maître_  
 _Sur cette vie à l'atmosphère oppressant et lourd_  
 _Où la Peur embrasse tous les êtres_

 _ **C'était un jour comme les autres**_  
 _Je devais suivre les règles imposées_  
 _C'était tuer ou être tué_  
 _Malgré tant d'absurdité_  
 _ **La vie c'est toujours aussi moche**_  
 _Désespéré, cherchant à aimer et être aimé_  
 _Pour ne jamais réussir en aucune façon_  
 _C'est la fin de ma chanson..._ "

Après cela Harry n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout mais qu'il ne pouvait juste plus supporté cette vie.

 _C'est la fin de ma chanson..._

 **\- Non... Pourquoi ? Hein Harry ? Pourquoi ?** Murmura Blaise en larme.

Il ne pourra jamais vivre sans son Ange...

 **\- T'avais pas le droit de me laisser !** Cria-t-il, se fichant bien qu'on puisse l'entendre. **T'avais pas le droit de me laisser tout seul !**

Un sanglot douloureux lui échappa. Puis un autre. A l'étage en dessous, ses amis avaient le cœur déchiré par ses cris de pure douleur.

 **\- Pourquoi mon Ange...** Gémit le métis en se laissant tomber à genoux au sol. **Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?**

L'image du corps du jeune Potter baignant dans son sang, ses yeux verts vident de toute vie réapparut dans son esprit.

 **\- HARRYYYYYYY !**

Le cri déchirant résonna dans la bâtisse, résonnant douloureusement dans l'âme de toutes les personnes qui l'entendirent. La souffrance, la tristesse, le désespoir et la colère qui s'en dégageaient étaient tellement palpable qu'elle fit vibrer leur cœur.

" _Pardonnez-moi_

 _Pardonne-moi Blaise, mon Amour..._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Vivez pour moi..._ "


End file.
